Talk:Survivor: Johor/@comment-26485526-20180626222434/@comment-32574574-20180626234731
Everything I say will be from Episode 3 and after Vernon - Vernon actually didn't ruffle (or "rustle") many feathers in the game, aside from Winston. Winston saw him as a giant threat, as you know, and wanted to get rid of him. He saw this as his opportunity after Solomon quit, when he managed to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Vernon's downfall began in Episode 4, after Winston found the idol, because Winston wanted to make sure that people suspected Vernon had an idol. This worked, much to Winston's surprise, and Vernon was unanimously voted out on Day 15, because of his lack of social relationships with anyone (he wasn't aligned with anyone like Sam & Noelle and Micah & Deidra), and because people didn't believe Winston had an idol in his possession. The only reason Noelle got a vote was because Vernon thought Winston was planning to lobby to get her out, because Noelle and Winston don't like each other. Noelle - Most of her game revolved around her dislike of Winston and a very, for lack of a better word, condescending attitude. The 54-year age division between the student and sky diving instructor played a part in why they didn't like each other, as Noelle was very outspoken and intense, whilst Winston wanted to keep to himself. Noelle and Sam bonded a lot during their 24 days together, as you knew. It began taking a more romantic, and need I say sexual turn when Noelle began to develop feelings for Sam. For Episodes 3 and 4, we saw a lot of confessionals relating to Noelle's feelings for Sam, and how she thought the journalist was "so perfect". Eventually in Episode 5, Noelle took Sam to a spot near the beach where nobody could see them, and kissed her. The two ended up sharing their feelings for each other - albeit them being 10 years apart - and said they'd avoid being too "romantic" in front of the other tribemates. It worked, and nobody suspected a thing until the season aired. Noelle was voted out primarily because of Winston. She thought that she had a solid alliance built up with her, Brittany, Elvin, Sam, and Winston, and although she disliked him, she thought he was on her side because both of them were original Sungai (that and she wanted to get rid of both Micah & Deidra because they were an ironclad alliance). On Day 24, when Noelle went to talk to Winston about getting Deidra out of the game, Winston got very annoyed, and without telling Noelle, he orchestrated Noelle's elimination (the original plan was for the alliance of Dale, Deidra, Haleigh, and Micah to go after Elvin). Behind closed doors, and behind Brittany, Elvin, Noelle, and Sam's backs, Noelle was blindsided by a 5-4 vote. She held Winston accountable for the vote - rightly so - and voted for Haleigh to win as a direct result. Elvin - Elvin, obviously, was a very loud and rather obnoxious player, but he was very funny in how obnoxious he was... up until the Final 6. Elvin, during the swap, found himself in a very awkward position, but he felt comfortable, believing he, Dale, Deidra, and Farra (the latter two he referred to as the 'Geezer Pleasers'). This backfired when Dale voted against Elvin, blindsiding him and the so-called "geezer pleasers". Dale refused to change his mind, and after a 2-2 vote, a rock draw ensued, eliminating Farra. Following the reward challenge loss on Episode 5, which Dale was very much responsible for, Elvin used this as a way to call him out in front of the tribe for being "unintelligent" and "dead weight", prompting a fight that almost turned physical. Elvin began strategizing quickly to repair the damage when the tribe lost the Reward Challenge on Episode 6. The reasoning was because Elvin wanted to throw the Immunity Challenge; he knew that if Reagan & Oberon made it to the merge together, they would be a dangerous duo, so he wanted to get rid of one of them - ultimately Oberon because he was physically stronger. Dale, although still angry at Elvin, joined in after Elvin "apologized" (he wasn't sincere). The two of them and Deidra joined together and got rid of Oberon. Elvin was on the chopping block during Reagan's elimination, because he frequently teased Reagan, which was something Deidra couldn't stand, so she tried lobbying to get rid of him. However, it was inevitable that Reagan, who was very antisocial during the merge, was going home. Elvin was on the chopping block again during Noelle's blindside, however, he avoided getting votes when Winston began gunning for Noelle. He was still pissed about the 5-4 vote, and let Winston have it afterwards, calling him a "feckless c*nt". Elvin remained in the minority for the rest of the game, and he was the main threat after Brittany got voted out. He won the Loved Ones challenge and had the option to give the reward to everyone else, or to keep the reward - his loved one to himself. He kept his loved one, who was his best friend, to himself, and the reason why he was liked until then, was 1) because Deidra had a 7-year old child who she needed to know about from her husband (the visitor), Haleigh had a dad who she hasn't seen in years because he was in the army, and Winston got news from his wife that he was having a granddaughter. Elvin also boasted about his win during his time with his best friend, in front of all five tribemates, and never apologized for it, even when Deidra called him out on it. Elvin lost the Final 4 Immunity Challenge, and it was set for him to go home 3-1, however, he managed to convince Winston of all people, to force a tie between him and Dale, because Elvin knew if Dale or Haleigh won final immunity, they'd take each other (this was proven false when Haleigh voted Dale out over Winston). The fire-making challenge was close, however, Dale won out, primarily because Elvin was too aggressive with his fire, and Dale was slow and steady. Elvin voted for Winston at the final Tribal because although he didn't like him, he felt that Winston played the best game. Haleigh - Haleigh was a very under-the-radar character. One can argue she hid behind Dale a lot of the times, but I think that's not the case. Haleigh was very likable, and she didn't get under people's skin, which was the opposite of Dale, who often, a lot of the times indirectly, was misogynistic and condescending towards a lot of people, not to mention very arrogant. She was responsible for spearheading the vote of Sam, when Winston was supposed to go home due to his sketchiness. Haleigh convinced her alliance to keep Winston, because she knew Sam would be a bigger threat in challenges, as well as in a Final Tribal Council. She got to see her dad at the Loved One's Challenge, someone she hasn't seen in a while and who surprised her when he came home from the military. She remained aligned with Dale until the very end, and Dale even admitted that she was the "brains" behind the alliance, because Haleigh was able to get people to like her. In the Final 3, in a shocking turn of events, she voted Dale out of the game. The reasoning was simple - she knew she wouldn't win against Dale (Between the three of them, Dale had a much better shot at winning, despite his cockiness). She was berated at the Final Tribal Council for allegedly riding Dale's coattails, and one can also argue that it was Winston who should've won the game. Winston found an idol, was very strategic when it came to votes, and managed to pin people against each other (i.e. Deidra vs. Noelle). So Winston wasn't someone who many would expect to be, but because he was VERY rude (a lot more than Dale), he had trouble convincing jurors of why he should win the million dollars. It all boiled down to social game vs. strategic game. In this season, social game won out, and Haleigh was a lot more likable than Winston. Solomon - Solomon quit for a very unexpected reason. He was tired of dealing with all of the supposed "negativity" on the Sungai tribe. Winston & Noelle had a ginormous fight on Day 8, which was sparked by Winston making several remarks relating to women's rights when he was a kid. He quit at the immunity challenge, but he didn't go down quickly. Jeff Probst GRILLED Solomon for his decision, as well as Winston & Noelle - with Noelle sarcastically stating "this smells like team spirit, doesn't it?". This will sound very complicated, but I wanted to make the quit similar to the February 23, 2018 executions or scheduled executions of three condemned death row inmates in the United States - Thomas "Bart" Whittaker, Eric Branch, and Doyle Lee Hamm. Whittaker was Noelle, Branch was Solomon, and Hamm was Winston. Noelle was Whittaker because if the tribe lost the challenge, she would've probably been going home in a 5-3. In the state of Texas, if Bart Whittaker wasn't given clemency by Governor Abbott, he would be executed. Winston was Doyle Lee Hamm, because when he left that challenge, he felt disgusted, and hurt by what happened. The attacks that were placed on HIM by Noelle, were very hard for him to take which included Noelle calling him a "fat American", a "poor man's Trump", and someone who should "take a little too much medicine and overdose". Doyle Lee Hamm left his attempted execution, terribly injured and in a lot of pain himself, albeit not dying. Solomon is strictly Eric Branch because both of them were, for lack of a better word, eliminated. I hope that sums up the quit for you. :)